This invention relates generally to structural panels used in building construction and is particularly directed to a building system employing structural insulated panels for use in walls, roofs, ceilings and floors.
Most houses are stick built, i.e., constructed of 2xc3x97 dimensional structural lumber members and nails. Wallboard is typically attached to the 2xc3x97 dimensional structural lumber members in forming the walls and ceilings of the stick built house. Structural Insulated Panel""s (SIPs) are increasingly being used in building construction as an alternative to the stick built approach. SIP construction employs rigid outer facings attached to one or both sides of a light insulating foam core. High strength bonding of the outer facings to the inner core forms a structural I-beam in the form of flat panels. Previously mentioned wallboard panels as well as SIPs are attached to the 2xc3x97 dimensional structural lumber members by conventional connectors such as nails or screws. SIPs are attached to base and top plates forming part of the 2xc3x97 dimensional lumber framework as well as to spaced studs extending between the base and top plates and typically spaced at 16 inch intervals. The SIP panel must be pre-cut to size for a specific installation and modification on the job for a particular installation is generally not feasible. A setting compound is typically used to seal the joint between adjacent SIPs for aesthetic and environmental reasons. Current SIPs cannot be securely joined together along their abutting edges, thus requiring spaced 2xc3x97 dimensional lumber studs for supporting the panels in forming a wall, roof, ceiling or floor. Extending the outer facing of current SIPs so as to overlap an adjacent SIP and span the joint between adjacent SIPs is impractical because of the thickness of the panel""s facing substantially increases the thickness of the panel joint when arranged in an overlapping manner. The requirement for 2xc3x97 dimensional lumber studs and a setting compound to seal the joint between adjacent panels as well as the inability to modify SIPS in the field for specific installations increases the cost and complexity of this construction approach.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by eliminating the need for 2xc3x97 dimensional structural lumber studs as well as a sealing compound applied to the joint of abutting SIPs by permitting adjacent SIPs to be securely connected along their abutting edges in a sealed manner. Rigid structural members within the panel""s insulating core provide compression strength for the panel and serve as nailers for securely attaching a panel to either an adjacent SIP or to a base or top plate. The inventive SIPS are easily modified in the field for adapting to a particular installation without diminishing their ease of installation in a secure manner to provide a high strength structure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a building system employing a modular structural insulated panel which reduces the need for custom factory cutting of the panels and the time required for field erection.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lightweight, high strength structural insulated panel capable of forming high strength connections to dimensional lumber members, such as used in plates, jambs, header edging and jack studs, or to other similar panels using conventional connectors such as nails, staples, screws or adhesives.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a modular structural insulated panel which is easily modified in the field for sizing and connection to adjacent structural members for use in various applications.
This invention contemplates a structural arrangement for a building having plural connected support members, the structural arrangement comprising: a first planar insulating core having plural peripheral edges and first and second opposed outer surfaces; first and second reinforced paper sheets respectively disposed on the core""s first and second opposed surfaces and having respective plural peripheral edges each extending beyond an adjacent edge of the core and forming a slot disposed about at least a portion of the periphery of the core; a building support member disposed in a first portion of the slot and engaging a peripheral edge of the core; and a first connector inserted through an edge of the first reinforced paper sheet extending beyond an adjacent edge of the core, wherein the first connector is further inserted into the building support member for securely attaching the core to said building support member.